Question: Simplify the following expression: ${-t+1+2-2t}$
Explanation: Rewrite the expression to group the ${t}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {-t - 2t} + {1 + 2}$ Combine the ${t}$ terms: $ {-3t} + {1 + 2}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {-3t} + {3}$ The simplified expression is $-3t+3$